Rogue Knights
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: **Fixed! As suggested I added more detail. Read it! tell me if its good enough yet.** A STAR WARS what if. A crossover with my own Characters. Takes place during X-WING series R
1. Rogue Knights-chapter1

A/N: I have another fic up so it may be a long time between parts! Oh, I've kinda played with the time tables…so be warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own STAR WARS!! But I do own the Rogue Knights. My ideas, my property!

__

Italicized words are quotes from the books.

__

Rogue Knights-Chapter 1

By: Princess Raye Fire

*~*~Over 70 years ago~*~*

She stood in the doorway of the room watching its occupants. They were her 11 best friends. 

Seven months ago, 72 Jedi Padawans and a few newly christened Knights received orders from the council to leave every thing -missions, training, romances, adventures, quests, all of it- behind and report to the Republic Navy Starfighter Academy

Six weeks later and the twelve of them were all that was left.

All Jedi. All Rebels from the expected. All Pilots. -Some could be the best pilots in the Galaxy. Definitely the best in the fleet, but then again, they did have an unfair advantage.- All very different yet the same.

After 3 months of special pilot/unit training they were given the name 'Rogue Knight Squadron' and she, Cassandra Nightwalker, an ex-Corellian-street-rat-turned-Jedi-Knight was their Commander.

Cassandra had been given orders for a mission. And though she did not like it the man he was, High Chancellor Palpatine, Chief Councilor of the Republic. And serving the Republic made them all his servants. And that thought made her visibly shutter. 'Oh well better get this over with.'

She walked to the middle of the briefing stage and one of her pilots screamed. "Officer on Deck!"

They all snapped to attention, faster than the eye could see, leaving chairs and things to fall where they may. 

They have discipline. But don't tell **them **that. It'd send six months of boot camp and basic training down the tubes.

"Knights we have a mission. We are going to Alderaanian space. While there we are going to stop a pirate band raiding the area. All mission data has been sent to your data pads. Review it. Pack up. We launch in 3 hours. Any questions? Dismissed."

*~*~Present~*~*

*~*Rogues POV*~*

__

The TIEs began to poor out of the Interdictor-class Cruiser (1) _and Victory II-class Star Destroyer_ (2) _Wedge issued orders "Rogues, slave your torpedo targeting to my signal. Transmitting now. Tycho, I go first, then you follow." _

"I copy, Wedge."

~*Later*~

__

"Beginning my run now!" Tycho's voice rang out.

Wedge keyed his comm unit. "Corran get ready for…" A warning light on Wedge's console went from green to red. 'Sithspit! What now?' 

Suddenly two things happened. First _a Carrack-class light cruiser came out of the ruins of what used to be Alderaan and started firing on the Aggregator's_ (1) _stern and the Corrupter's _(2) _bridge_. Second 12 more X-Wings appeared marked 'Hostile'.

*~* Rogue Knights POV*~*

Cassandra's mind reeled Just hours before her squadron had taken off from Corasant. They pulled into Alderaan space but somehow when they arrived it was not what she expected. 

Suddenly a strange, distorted voice came over her comm. "Unidentified X-WINGs Identify yourselves. This is Wedge Antilles of Rogue Squadron."

"Wedge Antilles this is Commander Cassandra Nightwalker of the Galactic Republic. What is your situation?"

"We were to meet Freighters for delivery and were ambushed by the Largest 2 of the 3 ships. I request you help take out the smaller of those 2 so we can all escape."

"Roger (3) Rogue Knight Flight 2 Help protect those Freighters. If it fires on you kill it. Flights 1 and 3 on me."

*~*Rogues*~*

"Who are they Wedge?"

"I don't know, Tycho, but the claim to be part of The Old Republic some Rogue Knight Squadron."

"Great we've got **_old crazies _**backing us up."

"Well, **_children_**, these **_old crazies _**just finished off their target."

"Gavin, what have I told you about running your mouth? Commander Nightwalker we want you to come with us back to base."

"Affirmative. Nightwalker, Out. 

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

These are kind of what those ships are, don't make fun I'm not very Technical.:

(1) An Imperial Ship that carries TIEs and makes fake gravity wells to pull ships out or Hyperspace or light speed and keep them out.

(2) An Imperial Attack Ship that has all kinds of TIEs, has big guns, and is like the ones in the movies only smaller.

(3) who is Roger any way and why do they ALWAYS say that? 


	2. Rogue Knights-chapter2

A/N: Don't tell me this is like Wild Melody's Fic! She's my sis I get the right to tag along if I want!!

Disclaimer: I don't own STAR WARS! But if I did I would…hmmm, what **would** I do?

__

Rogue Knights-Chapter 2

By Princess Raye Fire

*~* At Rogues Base*~*

Wedge watched as the squadron called the 'Rogue Knights' land. They maneuvers were measured and their timing was excellent. They landed in the Three-Diamond position. But each Diamond faced outward in a different direction with a clearing hidden from view in the middle.

He gave his own squadron orders to land. 

After his fighter had cycled down, he popped the canopy of his X-WING he saw the Knights. What he expected to be 90 year-old "crazies" were actually no older than 26 years-old. 

They were wearing the traditional deep blue flight suits of the Old Republic. With the Starfighter Academy patch on the left side, and a patch he had never seen in any thing but pictures on their right sides. The patches were black with gold border, in the middle were swords, Light sabers- really, crossed. It was the patch given to any Jedi that joined the Old Republic's Armed Forces. 

They all had different belt but they all wore flight gear which they shed and left in their cockpits. Before they climbed down, he noticed they put cylinders on their belts. Light sabers.

"I take it your Commander Antilles." It was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes" He turned around to look at the speaker. He saw a human woman about 5'5" with black hair that reached mid thigh and hazel eyes. "And you are?" She had a black leather belt with large silver connections in front and back. The kind of belt its easy to carry weapons on, just add a holster strap and your done.   


He saw she carried a blaster on her right hip, set for cross draw and her saber on her left. 

"Oh. Forgive me. I am Commander Nightwalker. You can call me Cassie. Most do."

The rest of the Squadrons started to gather. "Let's take this to a briefing room."

They all migrated to the pilot amp theater. A large white room with blue chairs and silver tables. 

"First, why do you say you're from the Old Republic? And why do you call your selves 'Rogue Knights'?" 

"First we are from the Galactic Republic -if that is what you mean by 'Old Republic'. Second we are Jedi Knights, but we're kind of… outlandish, you might call us rebellious. We don't always follow the rules, but were great pilots so they grouped us together and named us Rogues. So we are the Knighted Rogues or Rogue Knights which we prefer."

Then one of the other 'Knights' spoke up. "Why don't we introduce our selves?"

"Fine idea, Shahara, who will start?"

"OK. Of course you have met Cassie or Commander Nightwalker. I am En-Jay Skee" A green insectoid woman said. 

"I'm Byrn Darkstar." He is a man with red/cinnamon colored hair, 5'8", with bright blue eyes. "This is my twin-in-arms Alern Shen." He was the same except an inch or so shorter with black hair. 

"Lieutenant Youry Kel'ech." He nodded. He was a Bothan with white, gray, silver, and black camouflage fur. 

"Tog Nethel." A guy about 19 with blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Prili Jee'an" She's a cheerful young human woman with close cropped blue hair and eyes. 

"I'm Shahara Nez." She was a shoulder length red head, with forest green eyes. 

"Lieutenant Calin Cha." She was a Twi'lek with the normal pink eyes and 2 brain tails or lekku. 

"Salin Castil." A short man with light blonde almost white hair with cobalt blue eyes. 

"Niki Ali" Your average Sullust. (A/N: think the guy that flew with Lando in the _Millennium Falcon_ in the last movie!) 

"I am Cylar Mynth. It is an honor, surely." She was a Lion-woman with dark brown fur everywhere except her face, which were yellow and bright blue eyes.

"OK." Wedge began. "I'm Commander Wedge Antilles. You can call me Wedge. This is Aril Nub, Asyr Sei'lar, Iella Wessiri, Tycho Celchu, Nawara Ven, Gavin Darklighter, Riv Shiel, Corran Horn, Ooryl Qrygg, Inyri Forge, and Rhysati Ynr." (A/N: If you want to know what they look like…Read the books!)

"How did you guys get in this mess?" Rhysati asked inquisitively.

"So what do you mean 'mess', what's going on?"

"The 'mess' is that…well…uh…we're trying to take down the Bacta Cartel." 

"Why do you want to do that?" Cassandra asked, her expression guarded.

"An Imperial has taken control. Raised Prices & made many species Sick so that they will die and rip the Republic apart. Since the Republic can not get involved because into would be interfering with the planets government, we resigned so we can take this monster down."

"What's an 'Imperial'?

"A Dark Emperor had taken over. Rebels fought it. They won and we took back control. Their in the midst of reestablishing a republic. The New Republic. You see the Empire…" Tycho went on to tell the new comers about everything from the Jedi Purge to the Death Stars.

"That's good. How long…" "How long were we in hyperspace?" "How did all this happen without us?" 

"First when did you leave?" asked Tycho.

"I don't know. When we left it was 30 years After Organa." Answered Alern the Alderaanian.

"Let's see this would be 100 years After the rise of Organa. That's be 70 years." This answer received gasps of surprise and one "oh". 

"If you will allow…." Cassie sighed. An odd, tired sound for the Jedi warrior. She looked at her lieutenants and shook her head. "do you want our help?" she sounded like she was doubting herself.

She got a few puzzled looks. From both sides. "Well…seeing as we have nothing better to do…presently…"

"That would be great!" Rhysati exploded into movement. "We'll give you full histories of what's happened while you were gone and find you suitable accommodations."

"But Cassie what about other Jedi?" Blurted out Shahara.

"What about them? If we are the last, or the first to appear in centuries, there will be no harm in waiting to reintroduce ourselves."

"After we do that we could train some?" Youry finished/asked.

"Yes. But first I suggest getting the rest of us up to Knight Status." Cassie looked at her two lieutenants. "We'll work out training assignments… after we're settled… In my chambers?"

The Bothan and Twi'lek nodded. 

"But we can't do that without permission from the Jedi Council…" started Byrn

"Haven't you been listening? There was a Jedi PURGE meaning no more Jedi. We're probably the last." retorted Cylar.

"No you're not" Corran interrupted as he passed the caf. "Master Skywalker is working to reestablish the Jedi. He's finding all he can on training methods and is establishing an Academy."

"Who?" 

"Would you be able to arrange a meeting? So we can see if this 'Master' is worthy of your confidence?" Asked Youry.

"Probably. Hey Emetry. Can you arrange a meeting with Masrter Skywalker?" Wedge got up from his seat. "I warn you it will take time to arrange a meeting. You may have to wait till the Bacta War is over and we rejoin the Republic to meet him."

"Fine…and thank you."


	3. Rogue Knights-chapter3

A/N: The Jedi are wearing normal clothes to keep the others from feeling too nervous. Oh, this Chapter's kinda lame, but it will get better, Scout's honor!!!

__

Rogue Knights-Chapter 3

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Wedge we have a problem." Tycho said as he entered Wedge's make-shift office holding the latest reports on economic activity. "Iceheart is selling off Bacta, dirt cheep. Our finances aren't enough to get us our supplies any more."

"Tycho, Call in Cassandra, Mirax, and Booster. We need to cook something up."

*~*~*~*

The five filled the small meeting chamber rather uncomfortably. "Okay." Wedge started. "We have a problem. Our capital has gone severally down hill, meaning we need a lot more. Give me some ideas."

"We could see what we have, compare it to market rates and sell it. Simple." Said Booster. As Mirax pulled out a data pad and began analyzing Corellia's current market standings. 

"Yeah but what do we have of great value? We need the ships and X-wings. We need to buy, not Sell." Said the now concerned Mirax.

"Not necessarily." said the Jedi from the corner. "You need money? Tell me. What are the prices under antiques?"

"Higher then the rest of the market. Why? What are you looking for?"

"Well ever few years people get a want to get a hold of there past. With every one wanting things their prices should rise."

"Okay we've had our history lesson. What are you shooting at?" Booster asked.

She reached behind her, in her jacket and pulled out an old-fashioned velvet pouch and tossed it on the table. "How much will those get?"

Tycho, the closest, opened the bag and pulled out a small golden disk with an engraving of Cassandra's profile on it. 

"JedCreds!" Shouted Mirax while the others just sat dumb struck.

"Yes. I'm Corellian. All Corellian people get those when they become a Knight or Master."

"Your supposed to give those to those you care for!"

"I don't want to sell all of them. They'd loose value for when I need them. Just 1 or 2 should handle what you need. And keep this on the… keep it not-so-well-known channels. If they are discovered by any…governmental bodies it will make the future much more complicated. " 


	4. Rogue Knights-chapter4

A/N: The Jedi are wearing normal clothes to keep the others from feeling too nervous. Oh, this Chapter's not too bad, but it will get better, Scout's honor!!!

__

Rogue Knights-Chapter 4

By: Princess Raye Fire

Corran wondered threw the halls silently. He hadn't been able to sllep. He'd felt an unnamable something _pulling_ him toward the hangar.

When he got there he heard the soft buzz of Light sabers and the occasional murmur of a voice.

He stood outside the circle formed by the Rogue Knights' X-Wings. Inside Calin was sitting on the nose of his X-Wing watching Cassie show Byrn the basics of swordplay. 

Calin suddenly looked up and found Corran's gaze. "Come join us. You might want to soak up a little, in the event we get to train you, to."

Corran shook his head. "I'm not planning on getting trained in anything, yet, but I'll watch just the same."

He ducked under the nose of a fighter and went to stand by Calin. On the floor was three circles with x's marked in different positions. Corran recognized it. It was a sphere of responsibility sketch, he'd seen them in the tapes Master Luke kept sending him. 

Inyri appeared between fighters. That captured Corran's attention away from the mentoring Cassandra. 

She nodded to him as she passed a the tray up to Calin before joining him on his purch. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his expression and tone guarded.

"The same thing you are, soaking." There was a double snap-hiss and Corran turned back to the center of the circle.

Byrn was standing alone with a droid circling him menacingly. The droid was almost spherical with little flat spots where it shot out lasers and a repulsor lift system.

Byrn turned with the droid as it attempted to circle him. The droid spit a green laser spike at the waiting Apprentice. Byrn caught it on his blade. The next one bounced off the blade toward Cassandra., who waved her hand and it bounced away.

Byrn was doing good. He had his eyes closed, his breathing slow, concentration set to kill. He lept, spun to make a harder target of himself, and sliced the droid in half.

There was one set of clapping hands in the stunned audience. "Thinking outside the box. Nice, not exactly the point of the session but that's fine, for now. Next, live practice." Cassandra's blade blazed to life.


	5. Rogue Knights-chapter5

A/N: The Jedi are wearing normal clothes to keep the others from feeling too nervous. Oh, this Chapter's kinda lame, but it will get better, Scout's honor!!!

__

Rogue Knights-Chapter 5

By: Princess Raye Fire

"Okay." Wedge started. "We are having some trouble, because of Isard, of course. We need to insert a team on to Thyferra. Who wants to go?" he asked to the Group of 24 pilots and gathered pilots.

Cassandra raised her hand. "I'll go. We've been gone so long it would probably be safer to send a few Knights."

"Granted. Chose a team. But I would like Iella to go with you." 

"Fine. Cylar, Byrn, and Shahara will be with Iella and I. If more of you are needed you'll be the 1st to know."

"No offence." Said Corran. "but Cylar isn't human." 

"Are you being a bit prejudice, Corran?" Asked Cylar.

"No but Imperials are. Take some one not human there and you might as well say 'Here we are! Right here! OOH me! Me.'"

"Fair enough. I resign from this mission. And request Corran take my place." Said Cylar regretfully but still trying to hide a smirk at Corran's face.

"Granted." Cassandra said solemnly, with an encouraging smile.

"Good the data files are on your data pads now. Review, it you will leave in 2 hours. Dismissed."

*~*~*~*

Corran as unusually nervous as the shuttle landed. Now he wished he had never even heard of this mission.

He had a bad feeling as he walked of the shuttle in to the lobby. He saw a Stormtrooper walk out of the restroom. There was something familiar about him. Corran tried to turn around naturally, but…

The Storm trooper looked up. "Freeze."

Corran didn't freeze; he knew what was going to happen next.

"Freeze or I'll shoot!" Corran ran.

He heard a blaster whine and a snap-hiss then it all went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra knew something was wrong, and it made her nervous. Hell, she was all out jumpy sitting in the space port cafeteria. 

"Freeze or I'll shoot." She looked up to see a Stormtrooper level a blaster on a now running Corran. 

"Knights. Don't reveal yourselves." She said into her comm. "I'll handle this." She stood and began to run. When she was a few yards from the Stormtrooper, she launched herself with the Force and activated her Lightsaber.

Trooper shot and caught Corran in the shoulder. A millisecond later she chopped the Trooper in half, only to get blasted through the stomach by his unseen partner.

*~*~*~*

When Corran opened his eyes the world had a green tint and a medic was motioning him to float up.

When he was out he walked in to a room with his friends.

"Hello Iella, Mirax, Byrn, Shahara, Bror." He stopped stood back up and looked questioningly at Bror Jace. The other man only nodded.

"Hey where's Cassandra?"

Shahara looked up, she had obviously been crying. "We don't know. They-they took her." She said brokenly. 

"Please calm down." Alern said concernedly. "You know where those feelings can go..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cassandra opened her eyes and the room seemed to have a pinkish glow. She felt metal arms pushing her to the top of the Tank.

The medic gave her a robe to wear until her clothes were brought in.

A Stormtrooper came up. "Director Isard wants to see you." He pushed her into the hallway. "That way." 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Cassandra, since the Trooper wouldn't let her change, she stood in the robe that the medic had given her in front of a woman with different colored eyes, one ice blue, the other glowing molten red. The women seemed to be studying her.

"So this is a Jedi?" Asked the strange woman. "I am Iceheart, as the Rebels call me."

"Let me go." 

"Why would I do that?" the woman feigned confusion.

"Because I could kill you where you stand."

"You wouldn't." She sneered. "Its not the Jedi way." She perked up when a Trooper walked in holding a black box. "I have a gift for you." She smiled. She opened the box and held a Pyramid-shaped Prism. "This is a holocron. It had belonged to a great…Knight. Enjoy." The odd women smashed the Pyramid in to the floor in front of Cassandra and…


	6. Rogue Knights-chapter6

__

Rogue Knights- Chapter 6

By: Princess Raye Fire

The Pyramid shattered and the shards flew into Cassandra like little dark-Force daggers into her skin.

Isard watched the woman in front of her collapse and shake violently on her hands and knees. The woman's white Force aura glowed brightly white, then began to pulse and dim, then shade to gray, and slowly to black. Finally in to a strong pulsing ebony.

The figure in front of her stood up. The robe opening slightly, showing almost everything that had once been covered leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination, at the top. There was something dangerously different about this person. Her eyes were yellow at the center going to orange then red around the outside. Like twin suns in the ink blackness of her eyes. The figure studied her then spoke in a low threatening-defiantly not female-voice.

"Where is my master? The Shadow Emperor?"

"He is dead." Isard was surprised when the being didn't seem shaken in the least.

"Who brought freed me out of the holocron?"

"I did."

The figure looked at her unbelieving. Then she felt a wave cross over her and watched as the unknown being's eyes widened slightly. It walked up to her and knelt. "I am the resurrected Sith Lord, Darth Maul. How may I serve you, my master?"

*~*~*~*The end~*~*~*~*

Just joking!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shahara and Byrn suddenly collapsed on to the sidewalk. Iella and Corran stopped to help Byrn and Shahara to near by benches.

"What's wrong?" Corran asked the two shivering Jedi. The answer he got was in a language unknown to him. He looked at Iella to see if she had caught the answer but she was obviously clueless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shahara fell to the floor and felt Corran's arms surround her and help her to a bench.

"What's wrong?" It was Corran again.

__

Casandra's been possessed by darkness. Casandra's been possessed by darkness. Casandra's been possessed by darkness. She heard Byrn's voice join her's and realized she was talking in Jedi Speak, the language of the mind and stopped. The started again in Basic. "Casandra's…been…possessed… by the Dark side." She then proceeded to pass out.


	7. Rogue Knights-chapter7

__

Rogue Knights- Chapter 7

By: Princess Raye Fire

Iceheart looked down at her newest toy in her arsenal. "First get to look like your old self. When our Emperor gave me the box containing your spirit he told me to use it only when needed. I have found you an already Force strong vessel. Cloth it, take care of it. The vessel and all it's previous owner's things are all you get. I will summon you later. Dismissed."

*~*~*~*

When Darth Maul came back into Iceheart's chamber he…She was dressed in black baggy pants, a tight black muscle shirt, and black combat boots. With their hair back in a tight pony tail with its face painted black with red stripe/blotches.

"Where is our Lightsaber?"

"There." Iceheart pointed over her shoulder, not caring. Then looked up alarmed. "Our?"

"Yes, our." Darth Maul reached out with the Force and grabbed it. "The body's previous owner is still here. The…Witch wouldn't let me cut our hair. I now have her locked away slightly in our head, but I'm still not able to cut the hair." 

"I have an Assignment for you, Dark Lord. I have been notified that the Rogue-rebels have their final strike planned for sometime in the next three weeks. You have two weeks to find and destroy the already in placed ground forces. Dismissed."

"As you wish, my master."

*~*~*~* 1 1/2 weeks later *~*~*~*

Iella woke up to the sound of screaming TIE fighters above her head. Shahara, her roommate, sat up and closed her eyes. "They found us. We have to go!"

The duo got outside just in time to see Thyffera's Home Defense Corps open fire. They heard a snap-hiss and saw a deep violet light-blade spring to life and begin deflecting bolts back to their owners as Byrn made his way to the women's position.

*Byrn don't come here. If they find us we won't get the drop on them. Just wait. * Shahara spoke to the Force.

She saw Byrn nod that he understood.

Iella, who had missed the exchange, asked. "Why is he just standing there?"

"Because I told him…" She felt a tremor in the Force. "Iella move!"

Iella ducked just in time to see an orange light-blade slash the air where her head had been. 

"Who the hell are you?"

A hooded figure crouched in a ready position and tilted its head to the side as if trying asses what was just said. The hooded figure was about to slash at Iella. But she heard another blade spring to life and saw a soft silvery, sky blue blade stop the strike of frightening yellow-orange. 

Iella looked and saw Shahara standing over her with her blade blocking the attack. "Iella Move. This could get ugly."

Iella moved as the figure broke the blade-lock with Shahara, knocking the smaller woman over, and leap after her. "Byrn Help!!!" She cried.

"Iella get out of here. This is our specialty." Said Byrn as Shahara joined him. 

The hooded figure stepped back. Deactivated its blade. They watched in the dark barely making out the figure pulling off its hood And pulled some thing of the over end of its blade then throw what it took off on the ground. 

The figure then hit a hidden switch on that end of its saber. Out leapt what looked like mutated lightning, The figure took a fighting stance and activated the other side. 

"Its good to be back!" 

Recognizing the woman immediately Byrn screamed "Iella Run!"

*~*~*~*

Shahara was amazed. She and Byrn had been double-teaming Cassandra for 30 minutes now and she had yet to falter.

"Why don't you two just give up? You could never beat me in training. What makes you think you can win? With the new adjustments to my blade it will be impossible."

They didn't dare answer the daunt for fear they might mess-up and get killed.

Then from behind they heard a blaster whine. The three had been concentrating on the fight and didn't notice Iella return and shoot at the Sith.

Darth Maul the name it had told them fell and hit his, er, her head, they thought he was unconscious and approached. Suddenly the figure flipped it self into the air and landed directly behind them.

There was something different about the person now. It seemed more sure, more used to being female.

"Darth Maul?" Byrn asked unsure.

"The name is Lady Elians. Lord Maul isn't in right now. But he wants me to give you something." She charged toward the Jedi Duo. When she got with in blade-reach, she launched herself into the air and landed in front of Iella. She then proceeded to slash deeply into her leg and leap away into the pre-dawn darkness.


	8. Rogue Knights-chapter8

Rogue Knights

Chapter 8

By: Princess Raye Fire

Byrn stood there for a moment stunned. He had just fought with his most trusted friend, leader, and advisor. He had almost been killed by the woman who had taught him to duel.

"Byrn, Byrn, we need help and we need to get to the Rendezvous point." 

Byrn turned and looked at Shahara. The look on his face seemed to give away his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Byrn, but if Illea hadn't come back like she did we'd of been fried."

"I know. Come on. We need to get a Bacta patch on that leg." He picked the small woman up easily and began to walk then stopped and turned back to Shahara.

"Isn't, I mean, wasn't Darth Maul the name of Palpatine's pet Sith?"

"Yeah I think so. We really have to put this in the report."

*~*~*~*~*

Fliry Vorru has never been a trusting man. Ever since the Emperor had sent him to Kessel he hasn't been totally loyal to anything. 

But now? Now he was teamed up with Ysanne Isard, the best chance the Empire had of coming back to power. Even if that woman was misguided, too long in the Emperor's care had made her common sense flea. But her newest act took the cake. Why would some one in there right mind resurrect a Sith? 

A person trained to lie, cheat, steal, and murder is one thing, but one that uses the Force to do so? Playing with that kind of power was just foolish, and dangerous. The Emperor proved that him self.

It was like having a 'tamed' Rancor inside your defenses. Sure it could be kind and people might even learn to see it as beautiful, but you do not allow such an animal to guard your back. Ever. 

He watched as the woman in question burst out of the forest. She had gone for her 'morning exercises' in a black Taun-Taun hide body suit. Taun-Tauns are native to Hoth so he knew the woman was sweltering, even though there was not a single bead of sweat on the woman's forehead.

'Might as well get this over with.' He hit the release button on the gate and walked out to greet the woman.

Vorru had convinced a few of the local Stormtroppers that had had the pleasure of Darth Vader's company that having another Darth among them would be a folly. Especially since this Darth was a Sith, and not the Dark Jedi Anakin Skywalker had proven to be. 

This had raised the question as to if there was a difference between Dark Jedi and Sith. To that he had said Dark Jedi still had loyalties but Siths only served them selves and those that proved them selves stronger then them. 

They took that to mean Isard had not done so, and thus she had control of the Sith only by fear of the Emperor. Now once this Sith learned the Emperor was dead the Sith would turn on them all. 

No loyal Son of the Empire would stand for such treachery, the problem must be squashed. And Vorru had been pegged with the most dangerous part in the scheme. Dealing with the dark warrior directly. This means he has to guard his thoughts and watch his behavior.

Their plan was to lead the Sith away from the main compound then use a spell that they (Vorru) had found in the Emperor's archives. Supposedly you did not need to have control of the Force to call upon it for the spell. 

He had read it through many times. He found it amazing that the spell used the Force-user's power to capture it and hold it at bay. The only catch was you needed a blood sacrifice. A human sacrifice.

To that end they had captured a Xucphra official (see 'Allie' in your dictionary) so that the blame could be pushed off on the Zaltin and Black-claw Rebels (those would be 'Enemies') . 

The woman that Darth Maul had taken over stood at the edge of the foliage watching Vorru come.

He smiled and Nodded to her, er, him.

"Good Morning, Minister Vorru." Darth Maul said in his too-low-for-a-woman, clipped tone.

"And to you, Lord Maul. Can we take a walk? We need to speak."

The Sith eyed him cautiously then nodded. They walked back toward the Forest with out waiting for the older man.

When they were about a mile away from Isard's compound the Sith stopped and turned to him. "What is it you need?"

"I want to know what Isard is doing about the Rogues." The Sith turned her head a little to the side and looked at him sideways. For a moment he thought the swordsman had caught the lie. It hadn't.

"If you have not been informed then the Master wants you kept in the dark." She had spit out the word 'master' like it tasted bad.

Vorru kept walking. He had to get her to the Rendezvous point soon or the spell would start and she would feel it. That would make Vorru very dead.

"You don't like having to answer to Ysanne?" He made it sound conversational.

"No."

"Why?" He saw a small bead of sweat form on her forehead, she didn't seem to notice it. 

"She is not my Master. She is only a temporary obstacle. When I have returned to my old power, my master will return to me."

"Who is…?"

"Freeze!" A male voice called out. Vorru kept walking but his companion was frozen in the middle of a step. He saw she was shaking and he could see her breath. Who knew one word would have such wonderful effects?

Men in black flowed out of the trees. Some started beating on Vorru -couldn't have him come back without a scratch after a kidnapping attempt. Others held blasters very steadily on the Sith, making sure to stay out of blade reach.

Another man stepped out of the bushes. "Abomination!" He screamed at the woman. "Darth Maul, Lady Elians and Cassandra Nightwalker, I bind you!" He started speaking in a language that made no sense except the Sith. As he spoke he walked a Triangle, placing pyramid at each of the points. The man seemed a-nerved when the Sith tried to jump him but was help back by the spell.

He stepped back and motioned for 2 other men to step forward. They stepped forward and between them hang a woman of the Xucphra family. The men knelt without being told and another came and slit her throat. The spell man stepped toward her and rubbed his hands in the blood then rubbed his hands on the three Pyramids.

He stepped back and finished speaking. When he stopped it was as if the world had fallen into a deafening silence. They stood in the clearing and watched as the last words spilled from the man's lips and the power was sealed.

White light erupted inside the triangle. The Sith was suspended as if she was in a bacta tank. Her hair broke free of all restraints and floated around her like a cape, the paint that Darth Maul wore disappeared and left the face of a beautiful young woman. Her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest.

The white solidified, becoming a crystal of sorts and vanished.

The men looked at each other. Was that supposed to happen? They looked to Vorru but he was in a broken, bleeding pile, unconscious.

*~*~* else where *~*~*

Corran and the rest of his team had been extracted from the planet. They had reported Cassandra's possession and waited while the Jedi worked to come up with a solution. 

The Rogues had gathered for a meal and a few Knights had taken a break to join them. They were all disheartened by their comrade's fall so there was no conversation amongst them until En-Jay Skee came skidding into the room.

She ran into a post and fell to the floor. She snapped to attention and waited to be recognized. The Bothan Lieutenant with the Knights had been placed in charge since there leaders disappearance. Youry stood and returned the salute.

"At ease." The woman's shoulders dropped and he continued. "What do you have to say that's worth breaking your neck over?"

"I have a lead on Cassandra."

"Go on." Wedge commanded.

"Well, you see I'm the Historian of our group, I'm the one that keeps the old ways in play amongst our people. I opened a 2-Seeing and saw Cassandra."

"Take us to your 2-Seeing." Youry said. The insectoid woman took off toward the hangar.

When they got there she led them to her X-Wing. On the left side -away from prying eyes- under the wing they saw 2 Pyramids projecting a picture. The picture had a free-suspended Cassandra, frozen in place.

"A Seeing allows a Historian to see a Knight or Master when he or she wants to be seen. The number before the word 'Seeing' tells how many power pyramids are being used and that reflects the size of the image. With a 1-Seeing you get a 2-demintional picture that is the equal in size of your pyramid. With 2 you get a 2-D, 2 by 2 foot picture. With three we'd get a life size in 3-D but my third Pyramid is broken, so this will have to do."

"What does this mean?" Gavin waved toward the image.

"It means some one used a binding spell on Cassandra. If she still had the Sith in her she probably wouldn't be able to do this. So that most likely means she beat him and they bound her for it. The fact that we are seeing this means she wants to be found and freed…"

"What do you mean found?"

"For a none Force-user," Youry answered. "To bind a Force-user there is only one spell. And that one will Crystallize the Triangle she is captured in and send it to the most powerful Seeing."

"Where's that?"

"We'll take you there. But we'll need some help." 

*~*~* On Yavin *~*~*

"Master Luke!" Tionne called.   


The man walked into her archives to see what she discovered. "I was looking into records about how Jedi could at one time speak over distances and ran into something called a Seeing. I found a Pyramid of Power-thingy and this showed up."

"That woman." Luke said. "I saw her in a vision." He seemed to think about it then began to leave. "I need to contact Wedge."

"Why, master?"

He stopped, looked at her, and shrugged. "He was there with her."


	9. Rogue Knights-chapter9

Rogue Knights

Chapter 9

By: Princess Raye Fire

Luke stood in the room that used to be the Yavin base's control room. It had been the only room where there was a comm unit powerful enough for inter-planetary conversations.

Tionne stood beside her Master as the image of a broad-shouldered man with gray-and-white close cut hair, his left eye was a burning red optical replacement and his right was normal brown.

"This is Booster Terrik. How can I help you, Jedi Skywalker?"  


"I need to speak with Wedge Antilles."

"What makes you think he's here?"

"Come now, a Force-ally never reveals his secrets." Luke smiled.

Booster laughed. "Sure. I'll see if I can scrounge him up somewhere." 

The man's image fussed out and the Rogue Squadron emblem appeared on the screen. A moment later Wedge took the emblem's place. His face looked old and the look in his eyes was worried, bordering scared. 

"Wedge." Luke was alarmed by his friends appearance as much as the waves of anger and sadness he was emitting. "I got the feeling you might need me."

"Yeah." Wedge gave him a small smile. "Can you get us on to Coruscant within the week, with no questions?"

"No questions from me, or outside?"

"Outside."

"Where do you need to go?"

"The Jedi Council Building. It's a temple on Coruscant."

"Where!?" 

A Bothan with gray, white, and silver schemed Camouflage fur. "I'm Youry Kel'ech." Luke could hear Tionne gasp, a surprised sound. 

"Our leader, Cassandra Nightwalker," He could see Tionne's mouth drop at the name. "Was possessed and turned into Iceheart's personal slave. That's why the Bacta War hasn't gotten very far. We have a lead on a way to get her back. We'll fill you in when you get here, with a transport." 

Youry looked down and then back up. "What's the biggest number of people you can get in without suspicion?"

"If I can talk to the Provisional Council I might be able to get in a great number. How many do you need?"

Youry began ticking off names on his fingers. "Myself, En-Jay, Alern, Cylar, at least. That's a Power-base, Historian, Healer, and Warrior -respectively. The a few Rogues might want to come. Let's say. Wedge, Inyri, Gavin, and Illea. Those are the people that have had the most direct contact with Cassandra." 

Youry looked at Luke. "That's 8 plus what ever you want to bring."

Tionne spoke up. "Master Luke, I would like to go with you. It would be wonderful to spend time with Knights from the Old Republic."

"What makes you think we're from the Old Republic?" Youry asked.

Tionne looked abashed. "When we we're setting up the Academy we looked up all the old Knights on record. We found a group called the Rogue Knights. They had gone Missing In Action so we marked off their bloodlines as those we could find descendants of. I had been Enthralled be the stories pf their bravery and skill…"

Luke looked at Wedge. "Why didn't you bring them here, or tell the senate about them?"

Youry stepped up to Wedge and touched the man's shoulder. Wedge took the signal and left. "We asked him not to, at least until we got a little perspective. Besides he's been having a hard time while Cassandra was gone." Youry said it like it explained Wedge's separated behavior.

Luke let it go. "I'll have to at least tell the Provisional Council if you want to get that many people into Coruscant without any media. Once I talk to them I can send my friend, Han, to pick you up in his ship the _Millennium Falcon_, it's the fastest ship any where…"

"Fine, fine, will we have to meet with them?"

"Some time before you leave, yeah. They might even want to be there when you free Cassandra, at least Mon Montha, Leia Organa, and Borsk Fey'lya.

"Borsk Fey'lya. A Bothan?"

"Yes."

"Fine." the bothan waved it away, literally moving his hand back and forth like her could clear it. "Agreed. The other's might want to go back with you. Alern and a woman have expressed interest in your Academy. If you can through in a place for Shahara I'll allow them to tell you of the Old Ways and I will try to persuade Cassandra in releasing them from their service vow to her. Agreed?"

Luke nodded. "I see what I can do. If it works you'll be talking to Han Solo be the end of the week. Good bye." 

Youry put his right fist over his heart and gave a ½ bow. "Same to you, Jedi Skywalker." The connection broke.

Luke looked at Tionne. "You might to pack a few things, we'll be gone a while."

*~*~*~* 5 days later*~*~*~*

Wedge watched with an anticipatory grin as the _Millennium Falcon_ flew into view. Luke had come through for them once again.

Youry , En-Jay, Alern, Cylar, Shahara, Wedge, Inyri, Gavin, and Illea were all going to bust Cassandra out of her Crystal Prison. 

Wedge was going to get her back and he couldn't wait. 

As soon as the _Falcon_'s landing Gear was down with its main hatch opening the 9 of them began walking toward the Ship.

Han and Chewbacca walked down the ramp to meet them. Wedge dropped his Duffel bag and hugged his friend. 

Han whispered in his ear. "Why don't we let them get settled in while you show Chewy and me somewhere where we can get some food?" 

"Alright." Wedge let go of his friend. "You guys get settled in, we're going to the Flarestar. No taking off without us. Understood?"

They all nodded as they filed into the ship. The Pilot Trio walked off toward the café. They sat down in a corner booth, ordered and sat waiting for there food.

"You wanna tell us what so special about these people that Leia and Luke drug me and Chewy outta bed 2 nights ago at 2 in the morning?"

Wedge thought about it. He didn't know what kind of deal Youry and Luke had made so he didn't know how much he could let slip. 

"Did you notice anything…different about those people?"

"Who? Your pilots? What do you mean?"

"The cylindrical objects hooked to their belts?"

Han's eyes widened. "No. You mean their… Uh-uh. They should be at the Acaemy if they were. I mean. Their Jedi!?"

Wedge nodded. "The reason for the secrecy is that they don't want revealed, just yet. I mean think about it. They are Jedi fighting the Bacta War. People would think we're still working with the Republic."

"So, why are you going to Coruscant?"

"One of them, their leader, Cassy, Was captured and possessed by a Sith. Something has happened and we have a chance to get her back. But for some reason we need to go to Coruscant to do so." Wedge held up a hand to stall comment. "Before you ask why, I don't know. They didn't give me a direct answer. At least not one that made sense to me."

Han finished his food and rose. "Well, lets get this mess over with. This is something I have to see."

They left and the _Falcon_ was gone before too much attention was given to it.

*~*~*~* 2 days later *~*~*~*

Four, 5 person speeders pulled up as the _Falcon_ landed. While the _Falcon _went through its post-flight checks one person climbed out of the cockpit of each speeder and left.

When those four were gone the landing ramp on the _Falcon_ went down and five people climbed out of two speeders.

They stood at the foot of the ramp in hooded robes while 9 figures, also in hooded robes, walked down.

They all piled into the speeders and speed away. 


	10. Rogue Knights-chapter10

Rogue Knights

Chapter 10

By: Princess Raye Fire

Luke sat in a speeder with Borsk Fel'lya, Youry Kel'ech, and Tionne. The three of them watched while Youry negotiated turns and traffic with the ease of a professional pilot.

After about 30 minutes they came to an area with fewer people. Ten minutes later they came to a region that seemed evacuated. Where most of Coruscant was built up hundreds, thousands of levels this area may-be had 90 levels.

Looming over it all were 5 towers. Four stood at corners with a taller tower in the middle of intricate courtyards and surrounded by 5 foot thick walls that looked like they were made of some kind of plaster.

"This is the Main Jedi Temple. This is were the Jedi Council would meet."

"What did the Jedi Council do here?"

"In the Temple itself Jedi would be lodged while on Coruscant. When a Force strong child was found It would be tested by the council. If they approved the child would begin learning as an infant, with a group of peers. When the child hit it growth spurt, when you really start maturing in the Force, it would be apprenticed to a Master. Masters could only have one Padawan apprenticed to it at a time and a Padawan would stay with its master until either the Master died or the Padawan became a Knight." Youry took a deep breath, fighting back memories of his own apprenticeship. "The Council itself pondered on the Force, sent Masters, Knights, or Masters with their Padawans on missions for the Republic, they would approve infants for Padawan-ship and that kind of thing. Taking that weight off of individual Masters." 

"How was this here with out everyone knowing about it?" Luke asked.

"According to our main Historian-En-Jay, Master Yoda and Mace Windu put a spell of protection over our Temple. That protected the Temple from Time-so it should be in the condition it was left in. And protected it from those working without the blessing of the Jedi-so the Emperor could not harm it. The Emperor in turn put a spell of forgetfulness over it-so it could be there, unharmed, without anyone knowing it."

"A spell is a set of words that lead to thoughts that focus the Force so you can use it for the exact purpose you have for it."

"So- what -people could live in this area and see it every day for there entire life but not -see- it?" Borsk Fel'lya asked.

"Exactly. Unless you knew what to look for this is just a blank spot. Once we free Cassandra she'll probably be able to find a way to life the Emperor's curse. But we won't do it until the Bacta War is over."

"Because of politics?" Borsk asked again.

"That and possible complications for the Republic. Think about it, a republic that supports the rise of a New Jedi Order trying to say it had nothing to do with a War were Jedi are involved. No one would believe you. I think it was Cassandra's idea to -after the Bacta War- come back to Coruscant in the conditions we left it in. Be Jedi- be Heroes coming home for the first time in 70 years. Now that might work but we would have to make everyone- the Rogues, and your people forget about us. That would take a massive amount of power- I don't know if we have enough power between us to pull that off."

"What about the people where ever you've been staying?"

"We've used the Force to blur our features to everyone but those involved in the Isard problem."

"Hmmm." 

Youry brought the speeder to the gate. He leaned out the window and swiped a card in the slot the typed in a few keys. 

"Welcome home, Jedi Knight Yech Kel."

Luke looked at Youry. "Yech Kel?"

Youry nodded. "Padawans are found at early ages. Most of them only get the name the Council gives them. One thing every one of the Rogue Knights has in common is that we all remember our old names, and when we were not on a mission from The Council we went by them. They were our banner of individuality that ties us together."

All 5 speeders went through the gate. The stopped in front of the middle tower. 

"Cassandra's up there." En-Jay said as they gathered at the base of the Tower. "See the dark light coming from the top. The Darth is probably trying to take control of her body again. We must hurry."

"So do we go from the outside of inside?" Cylar asked in a grim tone

"Inside, we have civilians with us, out side wouldn't be fair." Youry said his voice had become equally grim.

The 7 Jedi moved as one toward the entrance. The non-Force users walked a few steps behind them.

They came to a small chamber. They hit a button on the out side and the doors opened. 

"This is a Force-lift." Youry said. "You use your force ability to raise yourself and your party to the Level you need. We are going to the top."

They began to move up at an amazing speed . "Oh, and you go at what ever speed you need."

When they got to the top they were greeted by an amazing view. They could stand in the lifts door way and see to the old Senate Building and the Emperor's old palace. The room itself had 12 chairs in different sizes and shapes. Made for different species' of people. 

There was an emblem on the floor but they couldn't see it because there was a large Triangular Prism with a woman inside.

The woman was pretty, for a human, Borsk thought. She had pale skin and long black hair that flowed around her. She was in a fetal position -curled around herself- she looked like she had been in a series of fights because she had cuts and bruises and her clothes were ripped and tousled. 

"This is the Council Room." Youry said.

Without instruction the other 4 Jedi -those that had come with him- took positions around the woman.

Youry looked at their spectators. "Pilots and some leaders are more favored by the force then normal people. This means -if or when we go to you for aid- that you'll be able to see things with Force eyes. Say one of the Master's that died protecting this place or that trained one of us comes here in spirit to aid us, you'll be able to see it, and feel other's feelings -like Knights, Masters, and some Padawans can." 

The Knights moved and opened 2 places on opposite sides of the Circle. "We would be honored if you joined us, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tionne."

Tionne and Luke joined the circle. All of the Knights Joined hands and soon the Pilots and Politicians could see a band of White Light joining them. 

Slowly ghostly figures joined the group. Anakin Skywalker, Yoda and Obi-Wan appeared in the center. Other men and women that had the sense of a Jedi Master appeared and they put their right hands on the shoulders of one Knight. 

The outer Knight's Light Band flowed into the inner three. The three in the center worked like worked like focuses for the power. They forced it into the Crystal and the Crystal shattered.

A low scream erupted from the floating woman. Obi-Wan began to speak in soft but commanding voices.

"Darth Maul, Lady Elians, leave this place. Darth Maul, Lady Elians, leave this body to the servant of the Light to whom it belongs."

The scream turned into a shriek of pain and torment then subsided into a moan.

Youry and Luke moved aside and Wedge walked through them, toward the woman in the middle. Yoda and Obi-Wan now stood in front of him. He didn't know if he should walk past them or wait for them to move.

Anakin tapped the 2 on the shoulder. They looked at him and then each other. They nodded then stepped a side to let Wedge through. 

Wedge slid his arms around the woman he loved, carefully avoiding the worst of her open wounds. When his arms were securely around the woman the power flowed back into its Force-user. The seven Knights staggered.

The Pilots and Politicians helped them into the old Councils' chairs.

*~*~*~*

Mon Montha allowed the Rogues and Knights to stay in the hidden chambers of the Jedi Temple. 

Wedge stayed with Cassandra almost every moment. When he was forced to go to bed or eat one of the Knights would stay with her -in case she woke up.

There were times when Wedge found himself studying the woman. He would watch the way her hair fell on her pillow, how her delicate fingers clasped around her Light saber, he would become entranced by the little half moons she called eyelashes hid those mesmerizing Hazel orbs of her eyes. He had known her for about a week and he hadn't known how taken he had been with her. He hadn't known, that is, until she was gone.

It was one of those silent Study Sessions when he noticed a pair of Hazel eyes studying him in return.

"Your awake." He said softly.

"Yeah. How long have I been out?" 

"Three days. I've missed you."

She smiled slightly. Her hand raised and she rested it on the back of his neck. He let her pull him down toward her, weakly.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. He pulled back first and held himself up. He smiled. "That was nice."

She grinned kind of lopsidedly. "That was nothing. Try again."

Their lips met and this time the kiss was passionate. The kind of kiss that only the person your meant to spend your life with knows how to give you. Then the door opened.

Wedge pulled back. He looked over to the door where Gavin and Luke were standing. Gavin's eyes were wide and Luke was trying not to grin.

"Go away." 


	11. Rogue Knights-chapter11

Author Babble: I do not own anything or one in this story with the exception of my Knights. I will be messing around with characters, story happenings, time lines, and story histories. ^_--

__

Italics are excerpts for the book Bacta War in the X-Wing series

Rogue Knights

Chapter 11

By: Princess Raye Fire

Tycho watched as 6 Jedi Knights, 3 Pilots and 1 Intel officer pilled out of the _Millennium Falcon. _

He took note of Cassandra moving stiffly and leaning on both Wedge and Han for help in walking. He snorted. 'Corellians, you have to admire them, they stick together.'

Tycho with the other Rogues and Knights welcomed them back. Tycho started to fill Wedge in. 

"While you were gone we accomplished a few things. If you want we can have a full briefing."

Wedge nodded. "The Sooner Iceheart is defeated, the better off we'll all be."

*~*~*~*

__

"Karrde. I've been over the details again and again, I've checked my people." Booster tapped Mirax's shoulder with his thumb "I've had her CorSec suitor look some material over to check this out."

Mirax covered her reaction to her father's statement. Booster had asked her for advice about making a final check on his security records and she had brought Corran in on it. Booster had not been pleased when he found out that "CorranSec" had gone over things, but he had accepted Corran's conclusions. **Now he makes it sound like he solicited Corran's advice. We're going to talk about this.**

Karrde held a hand up. "I know what you're going to say."

"Yeah?"

"I thinks so." Karrde's eyes actually twinkled. "You'll tell me that the leak to the Imps came from my organization."

Booster's head came up. "You knew?"

"Not before the fact, no. I had no idea. Afterward, though, it became rather obvious." Karrde shrugged. "Melina Carniss sold you out."

Booster straightened up to his full height. "Have you killed her, yet?"

__

"No. I didn't want to precipitate action that could not be reversed."

Booster chuckled deeply. "You are studying her to find her connection to Isard." 

__

"Actually I wanted to see how far she had spread Isard's influence in my organization: but, yes, I have been watching her." Karrde folded his arms across his chest. "Now that you're here, I thought I would allow you to determine how you want to deal with this situation. Shoving her out into space would probably be most expedient method of killing her. I heard about a renegade band of Twi'leks who used to run electricity through a vat of bacta, torturing their victims, then turning off the electricity and allowing the bacta top heal them up. I also have a Wookie in my employ who could…"

Booster shook his head. "No, no Wookiees. Armpits are convenient for lifting corpses and moving them to dump sites."

__

"I'll lone you any weapon you want to deal with her. I have things from all over including a recently acquired Sith lanvarok that promises to be truly elegant, if I've figured out how it's supposed to work." Karrde frowned. "But you're not left-handed, so that will complicate things."

Mirax raised an eyebrow. "You really have a lanvarok?

"Yes, do you have a buyer?"

"A collector."

"Good."

"And he's left handed."

"Even better."

"If you will give me details an the lanvarok and authenticate its Sith origins…"

"I would like for this Sith object to come into my possession. Through who does not matter to me." The Jedi in the corner. Wedge had insisted that if no one else a Jedi should go to make sure Karrde kept to the truth.

"But your not left handed." Mirax said. 

"For a person strong in the Force, hands do not matter." Tog said. 

Mirax hadn't known Tog very well when he volunteered to come with her and her father. She had come to like him, he was a quiet almost shy person. Which was probably why she had forgotten about him. And from the way he spoke, that had been his advantage once or twice before.

__

Booster looked at them. "Now that your done I have weapons to buy, deals to make." Booster turned back to Karrde. "Now, may-be we can cut a deal…" 


End file.
